


Baby Steps

by HayesPeters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayesPeters/pseuds/HayesPeters
Summary: “Kara, darling?” Her voice is barely audible to her own ears, but enough to have those very blue eyes turning her way. “I can hear the TV. Clearly. I think you can breathe without being made.”That earns her a sidelong look and a slightly scrunched up, sheepish smile, but at least Kara also listens to her and takes a breath. “Right,” she murmurs; ducking her head around the next corner for all of two seconds before lifting her hand to crook a finger. “Watch.”





	Baby Steps

_ “ _ Kara.” It’s the third time she’s repeated herself without getting an answer, which is ridiculous since the woman she’s addressing can literally hear grass grow.  _ “Kara.” _

“Shh.” The hand that isn’t tugging at her own comes up to hold a single finger over Kara’s lips, and Lena sighs but follows her up the carpeted stairs as quietly as she can. “Stealth op,” Kara then murmurs near-subvocally as she turns back around, and Lena just stares at the back of her head for a moment.

(‘Stealth’ and ‘Kara Danvers’ never mixes well, except maybe in a few, select video games.)

She can play along, though, and lets Kara tug her around the first upstairs corner with an air that makes Lena 94% certain that the  _ Mission Impossible _ theme is playing in her head. She obligingly follows her along an unlit hallway, past two closed bedroom doors and one open one, and manages to not laugh in the face of Kara’s Very Serious Look™ when she’s nudged back against a wall.

“Kara, darling?” Her voice is barely audible to her own ears, but enough to have those very blue eyes turning her way.  _ “I _  can hear the TV. Clearly. I think you can breathe without being made.”

That earns her a sidelong look and a slightly scrunched up, sheepish smile, but at least Kara also listens to her and takes a breath. “Right,” she murmurs; ducking her head around the next corner for all of two seconds before lifting her hand to crook a finger. “Watch.”

‘Watch’ as in ‘look over the railing and downstairs’, which is to mean into the deliberately placed playroom and at its two occupants: a pre-school aged girl with blonde braids and a bright purple t-shirt warbling along to a song that isn’t  _ quite _ called ‘super-calla-fragga-lick-stick-esi-fally-dozies’, and an even younger boy in a Superman onesie whose shock of dark hair - to Kara’s occasional consternation and Lena’s eternal amusement - tends to stand straight up more often than not.

While Liza is fully absorbed in the magic of  _ Mary Poppins _ for the Nth time this month, Leo is laying on his back and watching nothing with a toddler version of the thousand yard stare; mouthing at a toy and kicking his tiny feet.

“What do you think he’s doing?” Kara murmurs by her ear, and Lena lets her lips twitch into a smile; settling her elbows on the railing and feeling the warmth of Kara’s body against her back when a chin comes to rest on her shoulder and two arms curl around her.

“Curing cancer,” she mutters back, and feels Kara’s stomach contract in a soundless chuckle. “Or possibly plotting world domination. In this family, who knows?”

“I seriously doubt the second option.” A soft kiss lingers against the side of her throat. “He’s  _ your  _ son.”

“Mm.” Lena doesn’t straighten or lean back, but she does catch one of the hands that have clasped over her stomach and twines its fingers with her own. “What are we watching, again?” she then whispers; turning her head enough that she can see Kara’s profile from the corner of her eye. “Other than our beautiful, sometimes slightly too precocious children?”

“Like you never set anything on fire as a kid.”

“Not with my eyes, I didn’t.” She feels Kara’s grin more than sees it, and noses the nearby cheek before placing a kiss there. “It’s a good thing she got your freeze-breath, too.”

“Let’s hope anything else waits a few more years to show up,” Kara muses, and then falls silent when Leo waves the toy agitatedly before scrunching his face up and throwing it away. “Shh. Watch."

“Phhhbt.” Leo makes his displeasure clear with an impressive amount of drool, and spends a few seconds flailing for purchase before tumbling onto his front with a grunt of exertion. That done, he pushes himself up with his hands and swivels his head this way and that; his expression finally morphing from amusingly intense concentration to almost astonished delight when he spots a bright green dragon plush that’s been his favorite for the past two months.

He reaches for it with a series of hard, excited breaths that even Lena can hear, and then - because the plush is roughly six feet away and depth perception isn’t quite something he’s figured out yet - gives a deep, disgruntled scowl that makes Kara press her face into Lena’s shoulder to muffle her laughter.

Lena has to bite her lip pretty hard, too, because yeah, that scowl is her image, alright.

Leo drops down onto his elbows with a grunt, and Lena barely catches the whispered ‘this part’ as she watches his head turn toward his sister. “Aa!”

Obligingly pulled from her reverie, Liza turns her head. “What?”

“Da!” Leo reaches for the dragon again and whimpers. “Mm!”

“Oh, my God.” As Liza looks around and then gets up, a handful of puzzle pieces click into place with enough force to almost make Lena dizzy. “That’s--”

“--why he isn’t crawling yet,” Kara murmurs, and gives her a gentle squeeze as they both watch their daughter fetch the toy and bring it over before giving Leo a kiss on the head. “With that kind of service, who would?”

Lena shakes her head and - this time - straightens enough that she can lean back against Kara’s sturdy form. “I can honestly say that I never thought I’d be outsmarted by a toddler.”

“Well.” The arms around her tug gently until she spins in place, and then Kara’s shoulders are warm under her hands while those eyes twinkle at her in the low light. “Considering his parentage, I don’t think we should feel  _ too _ bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> My youngest brother didn’t start getting around on his own until well after he was supposed to, because why would he? All he had to do was point and grunt, and us older ones would happily bring him whatever he wanted.
> 
> So yeah, that’s how this happened.


End file.
